1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical switches and circuit interrupters, and more particularly to a multi-pole group-operated switch configuration for electric power distribution circuits that includes integral circuit-parameter sensing and power supply arrangements such that the switch configuration is self-contained and requires no external
2. Description of the Related Art
Various switches and circuit interrupters are known as illustrated, for example, by U.S. Pat. Re. Nos. 27,625; 4,596,906; and 4,752,859. Additionally, various devices and arrangements are known for sensing current and voltage present in electrical distribution circuits; e.g. see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,351,994, 4,002,976 and 4,700,123.
While the arrangements of the prior art provide useful features, they require external connections and/or distinctly separate devices to obtain signals representing the voltage and current in electrical distribution circuits and a supply of power to operate the switches of the particular switch configuration. In addition to requiring additional components and space, the prior art arrangements are also dependent on the reliability of an external power supply and the external wiring and component connections for both the sensing of parameters that are required to determine appropriate switch operation and for the actual operation of the switch.